edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Machines
These are some machine ideas of Ed, Edd n Eddy fans that they have thought up for the Eds. Please excuse the spelling errors. *'Nuke' Who thought this up? Jesse Bodager Blast yield 300 Megatons Type Salted (Contains cobalt isotope) Hydrogen bomb Materials used Steel(from the junkyard), Fusion reactor(weapons grade), Hydrogen Isotope, Plutonium 239, Cobalt Isotope, Californium 720 (highly unstable,MAKES BIG NUKES). ---- *'Mega-Muncher Warrior' Who though this up?: Anonymous fan Top speed: 1,000 mph Crew: None (remote control) Powerplant: Batteries (7,000,000,000,000,000 millennia per volt) Weapons: Chainsaws, Shoulder lasers, Steel jaws, Eye-embedded cannon Materials used: Old Shower (body), Broken TV (head), Robot Parts (arms & legs, oh, and the inner-skin tech), Rusty Bear-Trap (teeth), Rigged VCRs (feet), Oversized Robot Hands (hands), Lightbulb (brain), Car Headlights (eyes), Various Junk ---- *'Fridge Tank' Who thought this up?: Railgun88 Top speed: 10 mph Crew: 1 Powerplant: 1 V6 engine (Removed from the Junked Van) Weapons: Pnuematic Egg Cannon Materials used: Old Fridge, V6 Engine, Old Pipes, and Various Junk ---- *'Fighter Aircraft' Who thought this up?: Jesse Bodager Top speed: 260mph Crew: 1 Power plant: 1 Rolls-royce turbofan engine (Buried in Edd's backyard) Weapons: 4 missiles, 4 machine guns, and 1 vapor bomb Materials used: Various Plane parts Edd found buried in his backyard, a car seat, and a steering wheel found in the junkyard ---- *'Soda Jet' Who thought this up?: Codebracker Top speed: 100 mph Occupancy: 1 Power plant: 20 soda packs Weapons: Thingamajig with a catapult Materials used: Piece of wood, lawn mower, soda cans, bike steering wheel, catapult, thingamajig, rope, Edd's super soda, turbo fan Created for: Turbo ride Character(s) made by: Edd ---- *'Robotic Exo-armor' Who thought this up?: Anonymous fan Top speed: Nine-one-thousand & a million... whatever mph Occupancy: 1 Power plant: A power substance Edd invented, Eddergizer (and a little fan so it doesn't overheat) Weapons: super-claws, a big laser, a BIG machine gun, and 1 ray of riches amplifier Materials used: A glass fishbowl (helmet), various boxes (claws, feet & body), 100 FT range frequency jammer, robot parts (some of the rest), old cafeteria food tray (built-in snack bar) Created for: Professor Scam's evil plots Character(s) made by: Eddy **'fate':captain melonhead wedged a watermelon seed into the Eddergizer and it blew up... at least the snack bar survived. ---- *'ATV' Who thought this up?: Anonymous fan Top speed: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Occupancy: 3 Power Plant: Nuclear Radiation Weapons: 1,000,000,000,000 missiles, 4 machine guns, 15 Vapor Bombs, 9,999,999,999,999,999 grenades, 1 flamethrower Materials: Random Metal Scrap, 1 Large Fan, 1 lunch tray (mini-snack-bar), 3 car seats, submarine, airplane, car control panels, steering wheel, 4 turbines, 4 wings, 1 cockpit, 4 engines, 2 lasers, 1 bomb Character(s) made by: Edd ---- *'Blackhawk Helicopter' Who thought this up?: ASTROSCAMP Top speed: 50 km/h Use: To pull raids on all the kids (that means the DREADED Kanker Sisters!) Propellants: 1 rotor, 2 fans and a small set of skids Made by: Edd Stuff carried: 8 El Mongo Stink Bombs, a rope and some food Dedicated to: The U.S. Army *'Fate': Blackhawk down! Apparently the kanker sisters sabotoged the helicoper so it could crash and burn in the sky. ---- Mongo launcher Who thought this up :Anonymous fan top speed: 75 mph use: Revenge on the kids! power source: It's pnuematic materials: El Mongo Stink Bomb,large rectangular box, pump ---- *'Lunchbox Landmine' Who thought this up?: Materials: 1 lunchbox, gunpowder, 1 remote control lighter, duct tape, 1 Remote detonator. Use: It's pretty much a remote detonated landmine used by the Eds to, what else, blow stuff up! ---- *'Shock Collar' Who thought this up?: Anonymous fan Materials: Dog collar, Re-used shock-box, Covering that says "TOtALy NOT A shOck cALLeR ^u^" ---- *'Poison Blaster' Who thought this up?: Edd1997 Materials: fish bowl, garden hose, other items. Description: The Poison blaster is made up of a fish bowl attached to a hose. When the trigger is pulled poison shot out. It is used by Eddy to defeat the Kankers and their alien army. ---- *'Atom Beam Gun' Who thought this up?: Edd1997 Materials: 3 tomato cans, a flashlight, a pencil, clay, a toilet, a paper tube, and small bullets made of plasma. Description:It is used by Edd and the blue squad to defeat the Kankers and their alien army in Halo Ed. ---- *'The Ed's rocket mark II' Who thought this up?: Jonathan poor Materials: bus seats, steering wheel and speedometer, Lawn Mower Engine and Cap, Small, Wind shield, Gas pedal and Break, 6 Giant Batteries, 2 Big wagon wheels, 1 small wheel, 1 Big fan and 2 Smaller fans, Exaust pipes, Green Wing, Various other parts. Capacity: 3 people. Top Speed: 115 MPH Description: It would not look like the previous rocket, but I'll tell you what it will look like. It would have a silver body , with 3 bus seats, a small wind shield, a dark blue cap , 2 small and 1 big turquoise exaust pipes and a green wing in the back. It would have its own propulsion system and reaches up to 75 MPH. If you want more speed they can press the turbo button which makes the vehicle reach up to 115 MPH. ---- *'The General Ed' Who thought this up?: Casimus Prime Description: The General Ed is the name of a car that Eddy owns in Me and The Eds. He basically took his brother's car, welded the doors shut, and gave it a new paint job. He drives it in in street races in The Fast and The Eddyious, and is his main format of transport in Terminator: Edment Day. It got blown up by Casimus when Casimus saw a hula dancer in the windshield. *'Grande El Mongo Stink Bomb' Who thought this up: 76.95.66.209 Description: A larger, deadlier, and wholy more effecive version of the original El Mongo Stink Bomb. It is launched like a ballistic missile, then runs out of fuel over the target and explodes. Category:Machines